Dreaming
by Sarista
Summary: Severus wird von Lucius' geist heimgesucht und taucht mit diesem in seine nicht gerade rosige Zukunft ein und besucht sich selbst in zehn und in zwanzig Jahren. RR [Oneshot]


_**Titel: Dreaming**  
**Autor: **sarista  
**Rating: **PG  
**Genre:** Humor, Slash, Romance_

_**Anmerkung:** Diese Story ist fürs Severus Snape Slash festifal der Heulenden Hütte entstanden und beruht auf folgenden Challanges:_

_**Nr. 5 -** Lucius' Geist sucht Severus heim und verlangt von ihm etwas, von dem Severus alles andere als begeistert ist.luthien82 )  
in Verbindung mit Nr. 46 - Snape lässt sich von Dumbledore, für einen guten Zweck, dazu überreden sich bei einer Junggesellenversteigerung versteigern zu lassen. Wer wird ihm wohl ersteigern und was hat er mit ihm vor?nordica01 )  
In Verbindung mit Nr. 60 - Severus überarbeitet sich. Die Folgen: Zusammenbruch  
und Zwangsurlaub. Und da Dumbledore ihn damit nicht schon genug bestraft hat,  
auch noch mit ihm… (von styko )_

* * *

**Dreaming**

Leise setzte Remus sich auf den Stuhl neben Severus' Bett. Wie fast jeden Abend beobachtete er, wie sein Engel schlief. Selbstverständlich wusste Severus von all dem nichts. Er wusste nicht einmal, dass Remus das Passwort seiner privaten Räume kannte. Woher auch?

Die Hauselfen, von den Remus es erfahren hatte, würden es bestimmt nicht weiter erzählen.

Severus würde ihnen wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen. Schließlich hatten sie diesem "ekelhaftem, widerwärtigem und perversem Tier", wie der Zaubertrankmeister Remus gerne nannte, den Zugang gewährt.

Diese Meinung hatte Severus von Remus, seit er wusste, dass Remus ihn liebte. Der Slytherin wurde nicht müde immer wieder zu betonen, wie pervers Remus doch wäre und wie ungerne er mit ihm an einem Tisch saß.

Sogar vor den Schülern hatte er schon dem entsprechende Sachen gesagt und immer wieder würde Remus am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

Doch auf Severus verzichten, konnte er auch nicht und so kam er jeden Abend und beobachtete den schlafenden Severus.

Und wenn er gewusst hätte, warum der Tränkemeister sich in dieser Nacht so unruhig hin und her warf, hätte er ihn ganz sicher geweckt, oder?

* * *

"Und Severus? Wie geht es dir?"

"Lucius! Was tust du schon wieder in meinen Träumen! Du bist seit zwei Jahren tot, also verhalte dich auch dementsprechend!", fauchte Severus seinen Gegenüber an.

Der verstorbene Malfoy setzte hin und wieder seine magische Kraft aus dem Totenreich ein um in Severus' Träumen herum zu spucken und stundenlange Diskussionen zu führen. Da diese Träume weit weniger erholsam waren, als normaler Schlaf, war der Tränkemeister davon alles andere als begeistert. Jedes Mal wachte er erschöpfter auf, als er sich hingelegt hatte.

"Wenn heute alles funktioniert, ist dies mein letzter Besuch", versuchte Lucius ihn zu beruhigen. Er hatte sich schließlich ein Ziel gesetzt und dafür brauchte er einen netten Severus.

"Was soll funktionieren?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige misstrauisch.

"Ich will dich zu einem neuen, glücklichen Menschen machen!"

Wäre Lucius nicht eh schon tot, hätte Severus ihn wohl schon alleine für diese Äußerung und vor allem dem dazu gehörenden Blick umgebracht. Aber einen Geist zu schlagen war absolut sinnlos und deswegen reagierte Severus einfach gar nicht.

"Ich nehme dieses Schweigen einfach als Einwilligung. Da brauchst du gar nicht so böse gucken! Ich bin tot und weiß deswegen, wie es ist nicht alles erledigt zu haben. Willst du wirklich so unglücklich sterben wie ich? Wo dein Glück doch nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt ist."

"Falls du von Lupin sprichst, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Erstens brauche ich keine Beziehung und zweitens nur weil er mich angeblich liebt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich ihn auch liebe!"

"Erstens weiß ich aber, dass du ihn auch liebst und zweites willst du doch nicht wirklich so einsam bleiben, oder?"

"Ich lebe gerne allein!", erwiderte Severus trotzig.

"Jetzt vielleicht noch, aber was wird in zehn Jahren sein? Und in zwanzig? Ich weiß es und es sieht nicht gerade rosig aus."

"So ein Schwachsinn! Warum sollte sich an meiner Person irgendetwas ändern?"

"In zehn Jahren wird sich etwas geändert haben und dann wirst du einsam sein und dich auch so fühlen. Und du wirst verzweifelt sein, daran etwas ändern wollen. Als Verzweifelter wirst du dann auch zu dementsprechenden Mitteln greifen und dich vor allen lächerlich machen, jeglichen Respekt bei den anderen verlieren!"

"Quatsch!"

Lucius seufzte leise. ‚Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen', dachte er leicht genervt.

"Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, werde ich es dir eben zeigen! Dann also ab in die Zukunft! Das ist dein Leben in zehn Jahren!"

* * *

Alles drehte sich und plötzlich stand Severus in seinem Büro neben dem Schreibtisch. An diesem Tisch saß er selbst, nur eben zehn Jahre älter.

"Lucius! Was soll der Müll!", fauchte Severus den Blonden an, aber dieser deutete ihm nur an schweigend zu zugucken. Eine ganze Zeit lang passierte gar nichts, bis sich die Tür öffnete. Herein kam Dumbledore. Der alte Magier sah noch älter und gebrechlicher aus, aber in seinen Augen lag noch das gleiche schelmische Glitzern.

"Guten Abend Severus. Ich habe über deinen Vorschlag nachgedacht und werde dem wohl zustimmen", begann der Direktor das Gespräch.

"Wirklich? Wunderbar, dann kann es nächste Woche gleich losgehen", erwiderte der ältere Severus fröhlich. Er zeigte weit mehr Emotionen, als sein jüngeres Ebenbild es je getan hätte.

"Ja, ich denke du kannst nächste Woche schon mitmachen. Ich finde es wunderbar, dass du dich für den guten Zweck opferst. Allerdings überrascht es mich ein wenig, dass der Vorschlag von dir kam. Letztes Jahr warst du noch vollkommen dagegen und dieses Jahr sieht man dir sogar die Begeisterung an."

"Ich werde ja schließlich auch nicht jünger!"

Lächelnd verließ Dumbledore den Raum und ließ einen glücklichen und einen vollkommen verwirrten Severus zurück.

Lucius stand lächelnd daneben. Er wusste, was passieren würde und war dementsprechend kein bisschen verwirrt.

Mit einem Fingerschnipsen brachte er Severus und sich selbst zu einer weit interessanteren Szene.

"Jetzt wirst du ja sehen, wozu du dich in der Zukunft bereit erklären wirst. Ich hoffe du hast genauso viel Spaß, wie ich ihn hatte."

Sein breites Grinsen ließ nichts Gutes vermuten und als Severus sich umsah, erkannte er eine Art Laufsteg. Ein Moderator erklärte gerade, worum es ging.

"Willkommen bei der diesjährigen Junggesellenversteigerung. Wir haben wieder viele junge Männer, die sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen können, als von euch ersteigert zu werden. Der Erlös geht wie jedes Jahr an die Hilfsorganisation für den Erhalt von magischen Tieren. Ich hoffe, ihr werden genauso viel Spaß wie im vorherigen Jahr haben. Und bedenkt: Wen ihr auch immer ersteigert, er muss euch für zwei Stunden dienen. Selbstverständlich keine Vergewaltigungen und die Ersteigerten müssen auch nichts Strafbares machen, aber ich denke ihr werdet trotzdem viel Spaß haben. Also dann, lasst die Show beginnen!"

Die Menge grölte und Severus wurde immer mulmiger zu Mute. Er konnte sich doch nicht wirklich versteigern lassen, oder?

Lucius' Grinsen zeigte ihm: Er konnte!

Kaum fünf Minuten später stand sein älteres Ich auf dem Laufsteg und alle Beteiligten boten eifrig mit.

Severus wurde schon vom Zugucken schlecht und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum er so was machen sollte.

Als hätte Lucius seine Gedanken gelesen, meinte er: "Tja, du bist halt einsam genug, um so was zu tun. Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich in Grund und Boden schämen, aber ich weiß ja auch schon, wer dich ersteigert."

Severus' Magen fühlte sich ruckartig noch schlechter an. Konnte es wirklich noch schlimmer werden?

Es konnte! Die Gebote wurden immer höher und letztendlich ersteigerte ihn eine alte Frau.

"Du bist ja ein Süßer! Dann komm jetzt und hilf mir beim Einkaufen und danach kann ich dir noch ganz viel aus meinem Leben erzählen. Das wird ein Spaß!"

Severus konnte sehen, wie sein älteres ich die Schultern sinken ließ. Er hatte wohl mit einer jungen, hübschen Frau gerechnet, mit der er etwas mehr Zeit verbringen konnte. Daraus war aber leider nichts geworden. Oder hatte er auf jemanden bestimmten gehofft?

Die letzte Frage hatte Severus laut gestellt und Lucius, der die Zukunft schon kannte, antwortete ihm.

"Ja, er hat auf jemanden gehofft. Und zwar auf einen gewissen Remus Lupin. Dieser hat nämlich zwei Jahre vorher Hogwarts verlassen und kommt nun nur noch zu bestimmten Ereignissen vorbei, zum Beispiel zu diesem ‚Fest'."

"Und wo ist er dann jetzt?"

"Er kommt später und bringt eine nette kleine Überraschung mit."

Das gefiel Severus noch viel weniger und dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich noch, als er besagte Überraschung sah: Ein junger attraktiver Mann, der die ganze Zeit an Remus hing.

Severus konnte spüren wie sein älteres Ich eifersüchtig wurde, wie er gerade zu kochte vor Neid auf den Fremden.

"Na, Severus, wer hat dich ersteigert? Ich hoffe doch, kein junger charmanter Mann, oder?"

"Selbstverständlich nicht!", fauchte Severus ihn an und ging dann mit der alten Frau davon.

Während der jüngere Severus noch immer fassungslos auf Remus starrte, konnte Lucius sich ein Lachen kaum noch verkneifen.

"Und weißt du, was das Schönste daran ist? Du wirst sogar noch tiefer sinken! Nach diesem Erlebnis wirst du dich noch mehr in Arbeit vergraben und das wird viele Probleme mit sich bringen."

"Noch mehr Probleme?"

"Ja sicher! Lass uns doch noch ein paar Jahre überspringen!"

* * *

Wieder drehte sich alles und Severus und Lucius tauchten in der Krankenstation wieder auf. Lucius erklärte ihm, dass er gleich seinem zwanzig Jahre älterem Ich gegenüberstehen würde und dass er sich auf eine böse Überraschung gefasst machen sollte.

Und tatsächlich lag dort in einem der Betten sein älteres ich und das sah ganz und gar nicht gut aus. Seine Haare waren vollkommen ergraut, die Falte glichen tiefen Schluchten und die Augenringe ließen auf zwei Jahre ohne wirklichen Schlaf schließen. Alles in allem wirkte dieser Severus mehr als vierzig Jahre älter als sein jüngeres Ich.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus verwirrt.

"Ach, nichts Schlimmes. Du hast dich nach der Versteigerung in Arbeit gestürzt. Statt zu schlafen, hast du Zaubertrankbücher geschrieben, statt ordentlich zu essen, hast du Hausarbeiten kontrolliert, Tränke geordnet und geforscht. All das hat dir keinen wirklichen Spaß gemacht und umso unglücklicher du wurdest umso mehr hast du gearbeitet. Bis du dich schließlich vollkommen überarbeitet hast und dann bist du hier in der Krankenstation gelandet. Mittlerweile bist du abhängig nach Aufputschtränken und unglaublich bösartig. Alle meiden dich und du hast schon seit Wochen nur noch mit den Schülern gesprochen. Die, ganz nebenbei erwähnt, deinen Unterricht wie die Pest hassen", antwortete Lucius bereitwillig.

"Aber warum hilft mir denn keiner?"

"Oh, das wird Dumbledore versuchen. Er wird dich in Urlaub schicken mit Freunden"

"Mit wem?", fragte Severus, obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.

"Mit Remus John Lupin und seinem Partner, mit dem er zu der Zeit schon zwölf Jahre zusammen ist."

Geschockt sah Severus zu, wie sein zwanzig Jahre älteres Ich immer mehr in sich zusammen sackte. Er konnte das durchaus verstehen. Wer wäre denn nicht verzweifelt, wenn Lupin mit seinem ach so tollen Freund die ganze Zeit etwas von schöner heiler Welt und ewiger Liebe quatschten? Ohne einen wirklichen Grund zu wissen, mochte Severus diesen aufgetakelten Schönling nicht. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Ach ja, Alexus. Der Name klang schon schmalzig und der Typ passte zu seinem Namen. Lucius lachte neben ihm auf, als er vor Wut leise knurrte.

"Na? Ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig?"

Severus antwortete zwar nicht, aber sein Blick sprach mehr als tausend Worte.

"Du Ärmster! Aber weißt du was? Du tust mir kein bisschen leid. Immerhin bist du selber Schuld, wolltest ihn ja nicht. Aber keine Sorge, im Urlaub mit den beiden wirst du das noch mehr als genug bereuen."

Damit machte Lucius wieder einen kleinen Zeitsprung. Als sich die Umgebung nicht mehr drehte, waren sie an einem kleinen Strand. Neben ihnen lag der ältere Severus und stellte sich schlafend. Einer der Hauptgründe dafür, war sicher das knutschende Pärchen neben ihm. Der schon über 50ig jährige Remus knutschte ganz offen in der Öffentlichkeit mit seinem Freund, dem ach so tollen Alexus rum. Severus wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Sicher kam das beklemmende Gefühl in der Magengegend nur von der Peinlichkeit, oder?

"Komm doch mit ins Wasser Severus", rief Remus ihm fröhlich zu. Trotz seines Alters war er noch erstaunlich kraftvoll. Sicher, er sah noch immer kränklich aus, aber das tat seiner Faszination keinen Abbruch.

"Nein. Ich bleibe lieber hier."

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und lief dann zu Alexus ins Wasser. Zu seiner Beschämung musste der Zeitreisende sehen, wie sein älteres Ich die Tränen mühsam unterdrückte. Er schien wirklich am Boden zerstört und Severus konnte sich selbst durchaus verstehen. In dieser Situation auch noch einem glücklichen Pärchen zugucken zu müssen war wirklich grausam.

Schon drehte sich wieder alles. Diesmal waren sie in einem Hotelzimmer und als Severus wieder alles klar sehen konnte, musste er ein Würgen unterdrücken. In dem Hotelbett vergnügte sich Remus Lupin mit seinem Liebling und zwar in einer Stellung, die Severus sich nicht einmal denken würde.

"Lucius was soll der Müll? Das hat nichts mit meiner Zukunft zu tun!", fauchte er Lucius sogleich an.

"Oh doch mein Lieber! Denn gleich wirst du deine wohl peinlichste Aktion starten."

Wie bestellt stürmte in dem Moment sein älteres Ich in den Raum.

"Remus! Ich muss mit dir reden! Sofort!" Es glich mehr einem Befehl, als einer Bitte. Trotzdem unterbracht Remus das Liebesspiel und wandte sich an Severus.

"Was ist denn so wichtig? Wir wollten uns doch erst in einer halben Stunde treffen und du siehst ja, dass ich beschäftigt bin."

"Remus ich … ich liebe dich! Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt und ich passe viel besser zu dir, als dieser Alexus! Alexus – pah – was ist denn das für ein blöder Name und"

Weiter kam sein älteres Ich nicht, denn Remus war aufgestanden und hatte ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schob er Severus vor die Tür, hängte ein "Bitte nicht stören" – Schild davor und schloss die Tür. Lucius und Severus waren ihm gefolgt und mussten nun mit ansehen wie Severus Snape völlig zusammenbrach.

"Ich denke, das reicht dir. Falls es dich interessieren sollte: drei Wochen später hast du dich selbst vergiftet und versucht den Mord Alexus anzuhängen. Verstehst du jetzt, warum du mit Remus reden musst? Ich, als dein bester Freund will nicht, dass du so endest. Rede mit ihm! Er sitzt noch immer an deinem Bett und beobachtet dich. Rede mit ihm!"

Severus sah Lucius lange schweigend an und meinte dann ganz leise: "Bring mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit."

* * *

Erschrocken fuhr Remus zusammen, als Severus auf einmal die Augen öffnete. Völlig überrascht sprang er zurück und wollte die Flucht ergreifen. Vielleicht hatte Severus ihn ja gar nicht erkannt. Zu mindestens hoffte Remus das, sonst würde er ihn wohl nie wieder ansehen können.

Doch auf einmal hielt ihn jemand am Handgelenk zurück.

"Severus, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, ich"

Weiter kam Remus nicht, denn Severus hatte sich zu ihm vorgelehnt und küsste ihn. Es war ein scheuer Kuss, es war ein zärtlicher Kuss, es war zusammen mit dem sanften Lächeln auf Severus' Lippen ein eindeutiger Hoffnungsschimmer.

**Ende**


End file.
